Naruot's Flaw
by Kaenangel1912
Summary: While Naruto's out in the garden Sasuke discovers a flaw in Naurto, which isn't acceptable... R&R and no flares if you don't like it then don't read it


Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't put up a story in a while I've been really busy… okay so I've been lazy… And I've given up on trying to write novels so I'm only doing one-shot things or whatever you want to call them.

WARNING!! I'm VERY detailed so if you can't handle it then don't read!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto!!

It's been a year since Naruto brought Sasuke back from Orochumaru. And it's been ten months since they started dating. And in that time Sasuke had found a humungous flaw in Naruto.

He found what be the most funniest flaw in Naruto that when he figured it out he had to run out of the house, into the forest, make sure that no one was there of course, and laugh his ass off.

And now his way back into the village, Sasuke decided that he should help out his boyfriend get over this flaw… But he also needed to make preparations.

------------------------------------------------One hour later------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke! Where did you go? You just ran out like you were being chased by your fan club with just a towel on." Naruto asked from the couch in the living room, as Sasuke came back into their house. (Naruto had to move into the Uchiha mansion because someone had to keep an eye on him, so the council agreed to let Naruto.)

"I had to ask Kakashi a question." Sasuke answer with a smirk. Which Naruto didn't noticed. Sasuke snuck up behind the couch and jumped over it, pulling Naruto to his chest.

Naruto smiled at this and snuggled into his boyfriend. "What question would that be?"

"If we had training" Naruto lifted his head at his answer and gave a confused look.

"Sasuke of course we have train tomorrow, we are ANBU." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"And that is why you're a Dobe. Because we do NOT have practice tomorrow. Kakashi got a mission with Iruka. And will be gone for a week." Sasuke smirked down at the pouting blond.

"Whatever, that still doesn't mean we shouldn't practice anyways."

"But Naru-chan I want to take this time to show you something." Again Naruto looked at Sasuke confusedly.

"Show me what?"

"You'll have to wait and see. But for now let's go out for dinner." Sasuke said getting up. "But NO Raman." He added on with a stern voice.

"But why?" Naruto ask with a pout.

"Because it's NOT health."

"But I haven't had it in 3 days!" Naruto argued.

"Three days? Who gave you Raman?" Sasuke asked on the way to the door looking back at Naruto with a stern look. He was going to kill whoever it was.

"With Iruka-sensei… Why?"

"Oh nothing… I'm just going to have a talk with Iruka later." And with that they left for a NON-Raman restaurant.

'_Huh that was a nice nap….. Wait wasn't I just eating dinner with Sasuke?... And how come I can't see anything or move?_' "Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Aw. Naru-chan, are you wake." Came Sasuke's reply.

Naruto looked to the direction he heard Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke what's going on? Why can't I see or move… And why is it so hot?"

"Because we're going to get you over you're flaw." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"W-what flaw?" Naruto asked with a gasp.

"You see Naru-chan I was watching you out in the garden today." Sasuke looked out Naruto for a reaction and he smirked when he saw Naruto gulp. He could only imagine how big and shocked his eyes were but he needed to kept the blindfold on or else he might see what Sasuke's up to.

"H-how long… were you… watching me?"

Sasuke smirked even more. "The. Whole. Entire. Time."

Naruto felt Sasuke move off the bed, and he could barely hear he's foot steps on the hard wooden floor of their room.

"I saw you picking some tomatoes until you jumped… Tell me Naruto why did you jump?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the room. Or at least that's what it sounded like to Naruto.

Naruto blushed when he remembered why he jumped. But he wasn't about to tell Sasuke the really reason why he jumped. "Something surprised me."

"Oh really." Naruto felt the bed dip as Sasuke got back on. He could also feel Sasuke bend over so that he could feel his breath against his neck. "From my point of view it looked like you were scared of something." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto sensitive neck.

"Something pop up from no where and it scared me for a second." Sasuke look up at his boyfriend's face and gave a smile at what he saw.

"Right, that's why you stayed away from the tomatoes and kept looking around like you were waiting to be ambushed."

"….. So how's that a flaw?"

"Because you're scared of snakes." At this time Naruto felt something crawl up his leg and over his stomach. "And that is a flaw… I'm going to help you get over this flaw, and show you just how harmless snakes really are."

"I'm not afraid of snakes." Naruto called out as he felt something sliver up around his leg and up his chest. "Sasuke please tell me that that is sometime of sex toy you bought that sun around my body."

Sasuke let out a chuckle at this. "Sorry Naru-chan but we need to get you over that flaw of your's." Naruto could practically see the smirk on his basterad of a boyfriend of his.

"Sasuke if those are snakes run humph" Naruto's protest were cut short as Sasuke kissed those tempting lips.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I got to get you over your little flaw. You're my lover, and I am an Uchiha and Uchiha don't have any flaws." Sasuke said as he grab the snake that was slithering up Naruto's chest.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU AND YOUR 'NO FLAWS' RULE!! GET THESE DISQUSTING THINGS OFF ME NOW!!!"

"Don't worry Naru-chan, these little guys won't hurt you unless I say so."

"So what you think making them crawl all over me will help get other this 'flaw'?" Naruto asked with a little twitch.

"Oh they're not JUST going to crawl all over you, they're going to help me have a little fun too." Sasuke explained.

"W-What kind… of fun?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sasuke reply as he put the snake back on his chest after he whispered something to the snake. Then grabbing the other snake that was on Naruto's thigh and whispered something to it then put it back on Naruto's right thigh.

The snake on Naruto chest went up to one of Naruto's nipple stood out. The snake used it's tongue to tease the nipple to perk up. The other snake started moving all around Naruto's waist and down, but make sure that it didn't touch a very particular area.

All of this tease made Naruto every aroused. All the while Sasuke just smirked at the squirming uke under him as his friends crawled all over that dainty body.

"Please… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Just by hearing the sounds coming out of his mouth Sasuke became hard as a 5 year old fruit cake. So Sasuke signed to his friends to get ready.

The snakes nodded and got into place for Sasuke to have his fun.

And poor Naruto had no clue so when he felt the snake start to move again, he had to start squirming. But couldn't think straight so had NO clue to where the slithering to.

Well Naruto may not have know but he soon found out when he felt something tight around Naruto Jr. And that's when his mind started working again.

"Sasuke. You better not do what I think you're going to do."

Sasuke just stared down at HIS cute, adore, dainty, little Naru-chan with a sexy smirk… That his Naru-chan couldn't see because of the blind fold, but Sasuke know he couldn't take it off. So Sasuke took a different route.

Naruto was so focus on the snakes that he didn't notice Sasuke coming down in between his legs until he felt some thing hot, and wet on his cock.

"Ahhhh!! Sasu… Sasu…. Uke…" Naruto moaned out. Making Sasuke smirk around Naruto's cock.

Sasuke licked, sucked on Naruto's dick that made Naruto forget all about the snakes… That is until he felt the other snake came up and play with his nipples. The tongue kept flicking against the right, as the left was getting abused by the snake's tail as it wrapped around the erected nipple.

But as he was about to protest Sasuke gave a hard suck to remind Naruto of how close he was. Sasuke gave one more hard swallow and Naruto scream… but nothing happened. In steady he felt something around him tighten.

"Sasuke… Let me cum…" Was the first thing that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't tell me tell your new friend." Sasuke said as he got the bottle of lube.

"What are you talking about??" Naruto asked. But was answered by pinches of his nipples and a squeeze of his erection that it was then he remembered. "Sasuke getting them off!!" He said as he struggled.

"Now, now Naruto that's no way to treat your new friends." Sasuke said as he shoved two lubed up finger up Naruto's ass and punishment. Naruto gave an "eeep" sound but said nothing.

As Sasuke was getting Naruto stretched he gave a look to his 'friends' to play with Naruto for awhile. The snakes nodded and went back to teasing the poor blond.

The first snake kept playing with his nipples but got bored and went up to play with the blonde's ear, which was very sensitive and made the said blond shiver.

The snake that was wrapped around Naruto jr. kept his hold but slivered down to jr.'s head and played with the slit.

All the while Naruto was in heaven… even though it was caused by snake it was still pleasure.

And all the while Sasuke was stretching the blond while watching his 'friends' pleasure his little Naru-chan. But it was getting hard to control himself so he took out his fingers and lubed up his dick and pushed it into what he called heaven.

"AHHH!!! Sasuke!!" Let out a scream as Sasuke trusted into him hitting that wonderful button of please deep in side of him.

Sasuke smirked at the scream and started to trust in fast, all the while the 'friends' were still pleasuring the blond. Naruto was so close that he couldn't take much more.

"Sas… Sasu… Uke… I'm….. Gonna" That was Sasuke needed as the snake let go just as Naruto came. Causing the muscle to tight around Sasuke Jr. make him cum as well.

Sasuke pulled out and untied all of Naruto's binds. Once the blindfold was off the first thing that Naruto saw was the two snakes that help them have the best sex ever.

"Now are you still afraid of snakes?" Sasuke question as he gathered up his two 'friends'. Naruto shocked his head and smiled.

"No I was thinking that I should just start having sex with them." Naruto gave a foxy grin when he saw Sasuke face fall into a scowl.

"You wouldn't… You wouldn't ever leave me." Sasuke reply with a smirk, but dropped when Naruto rolled on his side with no reply.

Alright so that it… Hoped you like


End file.
